Skye's Trouble With Rules
by jaywrites
Summary: Skye has trouble falling asleep and can't use any hacking software due to the bracelet Coulson put on her, when she talks to a friend, she manages to get them to help her, but May notices what she is doing and she isn't happy about it.


Everyone was asleep, it was 3 in the morning, Skye sat up in her bed, still hadn't fallen asleep, she looked around her room, she saw her laptop, I wonder, she thought. She opened up her laptop, went on Facebook. The stupid bracelet Coulson made her wear was getting on her nerves, she knew the only websites she could go on where websites she wouldn't be able to hack anything from. Then the idea hit her, there are chats and status updates she can use.

She checked who was online. She saw a old friend of hers Nilo, a hacker who had not become big enough for S.H.I.E.L.D to know, but big enough to know his way around. She wrote to him. "hey, u up?" It took a minute before he started writing. "yeah, something wrong?" They had this thing about them, they rarely spoke, only when one was in trouble or in need of help, that was the way their friendship worked. Skye thought about how she would explain the favor she was about to ask. "Kind off, I'm on internet lockdown, this bracelet's stuck on me, it won't let me do anything more than like Facebook and I'm bored of it." She hit send, hoping he got the memo. "S.H.I.E.L.D?" He wrote back. Skye took a moment to listen before she wrote back, see if anyone was on to her, once she realized everything seemed clear, she wrote back. "Yes and I have to wear it until they trust me again." This time trying to make it clear, to whoever would be watching their conversation, that she wasn't trying to get help from somewhere else. Nilo quickly wrote back. "Sucks to be you!" Skye smiled, she knew she could count on him. Ten minutes went by before she received another message. "You know, trust is important." It said. Skye knew this was the code. She held her breath while opening her hacking software, once it opened without any problems, she breathed out. She went over to Facebook again and wrote. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Skye closed down Facebook.

When Facebook was down she opened her hacking software again and started hacking in to S.H.I.E.L.D's database to try finding out more about her parents. Not two minutes after the she closed down Facebook she heard a knock on her door. "One minute." She said with a raised voice. Skye quickly shut down the software and when she opened Chrome and started typing in Facebook, the door went up.

"HEY!" Skye yelled in defense, noticing Agent May's disapproving look, she quickly looked back at her computer. May closed the door.

"What do you think you are doing, Skye." May looked super strict, it reminded Skye of her friend's parents when they found out they had been drinking once in 8th grade. They had yelled at her friend and driven Skye back to the orphanage.

"I- I couldn't sleep so I was just going to check Facebook, AC said Facebook was okay." Skye looked at May, trying to look as convincing as possible.

"No you weren't!" May was still standing up next to Skye's bed. Skye felt little, she was wearing old pj's she'd had for ages and her bed was a mess from moving around so much.

"Come with me." May ordered.

"Where are we going? And can I at least change first?" Skye asked feeling embarrassed.

May who had already started walking out of the bunk turned around and looked Skye up and down before giving a small smirk, then she turned around again and only gave her a simple "No" before walking away. Skye's pajamas was way too short for her, both in the arms and in the legs, the pants where pink and blue striped and so where the arms of the shirt, the front and back of the shirt where fully pink with a horse on it. When she followed Agent May, she wished she had just slept in her old gray sweatpants and an old t-shirt. May was headed to the cockpit of the plane, where she spends most of her time. She sat down in her seat and motioned for Skye to sit next to her, the door went shut behind her but she refused to move so she just stood there.

"Sit." May ordered in her strict agent voice. Skye still wouldn't move. May sighted and stood up, grabbed Skye's arm, pulled her to the seat and pushed her down. "I told you to sit, can't you obey ONE thing someone tells you for once in your life." May sounded angry.

"I'm sorry, what did I do?" Skye asked innocently. May rolled her eyes and grabbed a blanked to the left of her seat and threw it at Skye.

"It'll get colder in here and you are only wearing a pajamas." She ignored Skye's question and shut of autopilot, so Skye tried again.

"May, what did I do?" Skye looked at May, trying to figure out if this was about she knew about Nilo's help.

"You disobeyed, as perusal, you had your friend hack his was in to S.H.I.E.L.D to send the readings away from your bracelet so anytime you were doing anything which contained hacking or other things you weren't allowed to do, it showed facebook instead." May looked at Skye, raising her eyebrow.

"I-, ehm, it's not what it seems like, I couldn't sleep and I was bored out of my mind, I needed to do something." She threw out of her.

"And you thought it would be okay to have your friend hack his way in to S.H.I.E.L.D's?" May said sarcastically.

"Well no, or yes, I mean, it's just this stupid bracelet is driving me nuts, I'm not an animal you can just cage, I have my own right's you know!" Skye said, her frustration clearly showing.

"Oh Skye, we give you back your right's once you've earned it." She said with sympathy.

"I've helped out with two missions after that one, both in which I played a big role in helping out." Her voice was rising when she was speaking, she was starting to lose her cool.

"Yet In the one before those, you decided to not only help the enemy, but you also slept with him." May pointed out.

"HE USED TO BE MY BOYFRIEND, IT JUST HAPPENED, OKAY?!" Skye yelled out, now angry at her fellow Agent for bringing it up.

"Skye stop yelling, you are acting like a child!" May said sharply, looking at Skye with disapproval. "There are more than just you on this plane and those other's happened to be asleep so I would suggest you keep your voice down young lady."

"Did you just call me you lady?" Skye almost lost her words. May was starting to treat her like a child. "I'm not by the way. Acting like child, I mean."

"Pftt, yeah right and also Skye, if you keep acting like a child, I will treat you like one and right now you are, so you are grounded." May looked straight ahead. Skye's jaw almost hit the ground, she was so chocked.

"What?! You can't ground me, I'm an adult, I've got boobs for god sakes?!" Skye threw her hands up in the air and looked at May, who was smirking.

"Boobs usually starts to developing in fourth grade, fourth graders are still children." May continued to smirk, feeling victory at her side.

"You can't do that and what will it matter anyways, we're always stuck on this plane." Skye crossed her arms sliding further down the chair.

"It means you will not use your computer or any tech device unless me or Coulson tells you to, you will always be in sight of either of us and when you train with Ward or is down with FitzSimmons, you have to have permission from Coulson or me before you go." May knew this wouldn't sit well with Skye, but she was sick of her acting the way she was and if this was the way to fix it, then so be it. Plus, May kind of liked having the feeling of mothering Skye.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Skye pouted, arms still crossed. She was so angry, yet oddly happy to know that May actually cared about her.

"Now go to sleep its late." May said giving Skye a small smile. Skye didn't often se May smile, so those where moments she cherished, because she knew those where the moments May genuinely cared for her.

"Fine, goodnight MOM!" She mocked while she stood up, leaving the blanket in her chair. She walked towards the door, it slid open and she walked out. She heard May from behind her. "God, children!" She couldn't help but laugh at the motherly feel May had. She returned to her bunk and sat down in her bed, she put her computer away and laid down. The last thing she thought before falling asleep was what a bitch these next couple of days would be.

The end.


End file.
